


Confessing love

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first encounter with Shredder, Leo can no longer keep silent about his feelings for Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing love

He tried to focus, tried to clear his mind of all distractions like splinter had taught him too. He tried to take deep breaths, tried to relax. But nothing helped. Sighing Leo opened his eyes, his shoulders slumping as he ran his hand over his face. it wasn’t often he got scared, really scared. yet today, when they had faced shredder for the first time…..that had scared him. He’d panicked, lost his focus and……his heart clenched as he remembered the look of terror on his secret mate’s face as the large marquee letter had fallen down on top of him. His heart thundered in his chest as he remembered the panic and dread that had gripped his mind and body making his scream and claw at the large metal letter trying to pull it off Mikey. He’d felt relief flood his body when Mikey had emerged from under the letter, his body covered in dust and dirt but seeming to be ok. 

Sighing again Leo did his best to calm his thundering heart. Mikey was ok, yes he had a few bumps, and bruises, and yes he had gotten cut in a few places…..but he was alive. Giving up on meditating Leo stood up, making his way to the door of the dojo before pushing it open; only one thought in his head. He moved through the lair, smiling weakly at Donnie who was in the kitchen, and who looked up to smile weakly at him. But he didn’t stop. In the distance he could hear Raph pummeling his punching bag; trying to work out the hot headed turtle’s anger at having been beaten today. But again Leo didn’t stop, not until he had crossed the lair and now stood in front of Mikey’s door. Biting his Leo took a deep breath before opening the door and going inside. he could see Mikey’s form, curled up in the small nest of blankets that the youngest turtle called a bed. As Leo moved towards him Mikey shifted, looking up at him. “…….hey.”

Kneeling down Leo smiled weakly at Mikey. “hey.” 

Mikey shifted, scooting over in his bed so Leo could lay down next to him. He wasn't sure how this had started; when he had started feeling things for  
Mikey that went beyond the scope of brotherly love. For months he’d struggled with his desire, feelings of need or want bubbling in his chest and stomach every time Mikey hugged him or sparred with him. he’d withdrawn from his family spending every available moment he had meditating and trying to combat these feelings for his youngest brother. And yet none of it had helped. Somehow even in his deepest meditations the youngest of his brothers had penetrated his mind. 

Swallowing nervously Leo looked at Mikey, taking in a few small bandages that had been applied to the side o Mikey’s face.  
“are…..are you ok?”

Mikey nodded. “yeah Donnie, patched me up. so……I’m ok.”

Silence lapsed between them, making Leo’s skin itch and tingle with just how close he was laying to Mikey……his secret desire. 

Gently he bit his lip, in his gut he could feel the want and need he’d been suppressing for so long starting to bubble and chur. It made him want to move; to touch Mikey, to wrap his arms around the smallest turtle, to kiss him and love him and do things that were certainly not ‘brotherly’.  
He fought back, gritting his teeth, doing his best to force the want and need back into its cage. And yet try as he might he couldn't, not this time. He felt his body move on its own; his hand coming up to cup the side of Mikey’s face. “I……..”

His voice shook as he spoke. He could feel his heart hammering and thundering with each beat, pumping his body full of adrenaline making his quiver and shake with nervous energy. “I was so scared…..when……..I…….I thought…..”

Leo’s voice trailed off as he recalled that moment. That very moment when Mikey’s perfect form had vanished underneath the heavy Marquee letter. He recalled with perfect detail how his hart had felt like it had stopped beating, his fingers and body going numb with cold horror; as for the first time he considered the possibility of Mikey being……..

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Mikey move, the smaller turtle’s hand coming up to rest on top of Leo’s hand which still cupped Mikey’s cheek. “it’s ok Leo……….i’m ok…….i promise…..”

Leo nodded, but swallowed nervously. His throat had gone very dry. “but………but I’m…….not…….i’m not ok Mikey……..I…….”

He did his best to control himself. To stop his arms from shaking as small tears began to well up in his eyes. “I can't…….i thought………I was so scared you were…….dead.”

He whispered that last word. Scared to say it out loud. He felt Mikey shift, scooting in a little closer so he could touch Leo’s shoulder. “I’m not dead Leo……I’m ok…….”

But Leo shook his head, more tears spilling from his eyes. “I…….I can't…….I can't lose you Mikey……..I……I don't know what I would do if I lost you…..”

Mikey moved again, coming to rest his forehead against Leo’s as he gently wiped away the tears that were covering Leo’s face with his free hand. “You won’t lose me Leo……I promise. Ok?”

Leo took a deep breath, shuddering as he felt the faint traces of Mikey’s scent wash over him. “O…..ok Mikey.” 

More silence lapsed between them. slowly Mikey moved his hand shifting downward, running along Leo’s chest and stomach in a gentle arc. “Leo………..”

He looked into those perfect eyes. Those dazzlingly perfect blue eyes that made his heart throb and his mind go blank.

They were so close; Leo could feel Mikey’s breath ghosting across his face. he was so tired, so tired of trying to hold himself back. In that exact moment he broke. The final shred of restraint he had vanishing as he looked at his youngest brother. 

His lips pressed forward brushing against Mikey’s in a gentle half kiss; allowing Mikey the option to pull away if he wanted to. 

But Mikey didn’t pull away. the younger turtle instead moved in closer, deepening the kiss, making Leo shudder and groan as Mikey’s hands moved to wrap gently around his shoulders. 

His eyes drifted closed as a gentle churr rippling from his throat when they did break apart. He moved, burying his nose against Mikey’s alluring skin inhaling a lungful of that perfect smell that Mikey was letting of. “Leo……..stay here…….with me tonight.”

Leo pulled back, looking at his youngest brother for a moment. “I……I won’t be able to control myself…….”

Mikey nodded slowly. “I know…….”

Leo bit his lip but nodded, shifting in so he could rest his forehead against Mikey’s chest for a moment. “I love you Mikey.”

He felt Mikey squeeze his body. “I love you to Leo.”


End file.
